destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Lakshmi-2 (dialogues)
Cet article recense les dialogues de proximité de Lakshmi-2. Destiny Sur ses souvenirs * walked during the dark times. A thousand kings rose and fell then. * Nous sommes nés pour la guerre, les humains sont-ils si différents ? * Voulez-vous que je vous raconte une histoire ? * Oh je ne suis jamais à court d'histoires : vous connaissez les Diables des Sables ? * Une autre histoire ? J'étais là quand la Maison des Diables a ravagé Londres. * Et ce trait de lumière ... Une dernière fusée de détresse avant que le mur ne tombe. * could tell you another. I could tell you about the siege of Tycho. * war story? I could tell you about Tranquility, and the Hive? * war story? Well, I could tell you about the knights that Darkness overrun in Mumbai. Sur le Cercle intérieur * think I'd let you into the Inner Circle if you stand there long enough? Hahahaha... I might. * Informez le Cercle que Xûr a de nouveau été vu à la Tour. Sur les motivations du Culte de la Guerre Future * is just a word that stupid people use to hide from the truth. * Mes frères, mes sœurs : à quoi bon pleurer ? * Vous pensiez pouvoir vous apitoyer, mes frères ? Pas de ça ici ! * La guerre est notre destin. Pourrez-vous apprendre à l'aimer ? * Vous pensez que les Gardiens peuvent combattre seuls ? Vous pensez avoir le droit d'être faible ? * Les combattants sont toujours les bienvenus. * Et si les Ténèbres venaient un jour gratter à votre porte, si elles venaient vous murmurer que la guerre est tout ce qui vous attend : garderiez-vous le sourire ? * L'Asile d'Ishtar est à nous. * Tout, tout repose sur ces laboratoires. Sur les secrets du Culte de la Guerre Future * Nos portes ne sont pas ouvertes à n'importe qui ... * Nous tenons à nos secrets, essayez donc de nous les arracher ! * Vous espériez obtenir des réponses en l'échange de rien ? Non, il faudra les mériter ... * think I'll give up our secrets just because you stare at me. * Inner Circle has its secrets. Maybe in time. * Je sais : vous allez me demander si les rumeurs sont vraies ... Pas encore ... * Que des rumeurs ... Si c'était vrai, pensez-vous vraiment que je resterai ici ? * Je suppose que nous pouvons apprendre l'un de l'autre, gardien(ne). Sur les lignes du temps * Les astres combattent eux-aussi. Des trous noirs de leur corps naissent de nouvelles lignes du temps. * trillion timelines, and all at war. Like a thousand red flowers growing in a black garden. * infinity of timelines. If one timeline in a trillion knows peace, how could you ever hope to find it? * Sur chaque planète où le temps renaitra, les graines de la guerre seront semées ! * Et s'il existait une ligne temporelle plus belle quelque part : la mériteriez-vous ? * if there were a single timeline untouched by war, would you have any idea how to live in it? * if you could learn to love your fate? * is our fate. Can you learn to love it? * Nous avons tout notre temps. * Nous y sommes presque ! Je peux presque sentir l'odeur du nouveau monde ! Sur la rivalité avec les autres factions * L'Astre Mort se trompe : ce n'est pas une question de distance mais de temps. * Orbit can run to the ends of the universe, but a war will be there waiting for them. * Ce que je pense de la Nouvelle Monarchie ? Hahahaha ! Rien ... Vraiment ... * Arrêtez-les ! Ces idiots de la Nouvelle Monarchie n'ont pas à fouiller dans nos affaires. * S'ils reviennent, tuez-les ! Nos expériences en sont à un stade critique. Sur l'Exo Inconnue * [ She will find it, Guardian. And when she does, we'll be there.] * ... I can tell by the way you stare at me you've seen [[L'Exo inconnue|her]. Haven't you?] Divers * Approchez ! Venez donc nous parlez des Ténèbres ! * Racontez-nous vos combats ! * Je ne suis pas pressée, Gardien(ne). * Je ne bouge pas d'ici, Gardien(ne). * have the highest respect for the Warlocks. * Rires. Destiny 2 Sur les joutes de factions * L'esprit de compétition peut engendrer de merveilleuses choses. J'ai un jour participé à un concours de simulation du multivers local. J'avais prédit une bataille sanglante et, ma prévision s'étant révélée exacte, j'ai gagné. Ce fût le véritable point de départ. * ... quelles récompenses nous offrirons le jour de notre victoire : l'honneur, une place au sein du Culte et des armes d'une puissance inimaginable. Sur les motivations du Culte de la Guerre Future * La Tour pourrait s'effondrer et la Cité s'écrouler mais le Culte de la Guerre Future perdurera. * On raconte que d'anciens trésors ont été mis au jour par des glissements de terrain et qu'ils n'attendent que ceux qui viendront les ramasser. Bien sûr le Consensus veut sa part mais ceux qui les rapportent auront aussi la leur. * Des réfugiés, encore des réfugiés, toujours des réfugiés. Nous nous occuperons d'eux, les convertirons et leur dévoilerons les mystères mais uniquement s'ils savent s'en montrer dignes. * Je les comprends bien mieux que nous ne le croyez. Il y a bien longtemps, j'étais moi aussi une victime collatérale d'une guerre barbare mais le Culte de la Guerre Future m'a trouvé et je peux désormais en faire de même pour eux. * Le Culte de la Guerre Future a toujours tendu la main aux plus démunis. Nous cherchons des volontaires pour nos recherches et les payons généreusement. * Le processus de sélection du Culte de la Guerre Future est très strict mais vous seriez très certainement accepté(e). * Le Consensus pense que nous pouvons prendre le pas sur nos ennemis en détruisant leurs provisions. C'est tout à fait exact mais cela manque ... d'ambition ... * Quand nous aurons mis en place la stratégie des Pléiades, nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous préoccuper du ravitaillement ennemi, vous verrez ... * Cette fois-ci, la guerre se fera sur leur territoire, ils ne seront plus en mesure d'endommager la Cité. * Je serai bien plus certaine de notre victoire si nous n'avions pas perdu autant de soldats loyaux pendant la guerre. Tel est le prix à payer dans un tel cas mais je commence à le regretter. Sur les renseignements que collecte le Culte de la Guerre Future * Dites-moi tout. * Une observation dont vous souhaitez me faire part ? * J'attends vos informations. * Avez-vous une histoire à me raconter ? * Nous compensons généreusement les données. Sur les lignes du temps et les prédictions du Culte de la Guerre Future * only thing you need to know about me is that my predictions were correct. War came. We were vindicated. * Titan. Que diriez-vous d'une infinité de guerres ? Cela vous plairait-il ? * Bienvenue, bourreau de Ghaul. J'entrevois tellement de lignes temporelles qui s'entrelacent autour de vous ... * L'avenir a besoin de vous. * Seuls les plus sages peuvent apercevoir l'avenir mais seuls les plus courageux peuvent accepter ce qu'ils découvrent : en faites-vous partie ? * Je me demande ce que nous pourrions accomplir si on collaborait. * Quels Gardiens se rallieront à notre cause et connaitront la victoire ? Divers dire bonjour * J'attends avec impatience le récit de vos aventures. * Le Culte de la Guerre Future vous souhaite la bienvenue. * Ah. Bien. Vous êtes là. La guerre aussi. * Êtes-vous là pour nous aider ? * Êtes-vous prêt(e), Gardien(ne) ? dire au revoir * Faites-nous honneur, Gardien(ne). * Puissiez-vous triompher dans toutes vos batailles, Titan. * La guerre est un endroit pour vous, Titan. Portez-vous bien ! * Portez notre guerre jusqu'aux étoiles, Gardien(ne) ! * Nous nous retrouverons au croisement des lignes temporelles, Gardien(ne). cas d'inactivité * Que croyez-vous pouvoir apprendre sur le Culte de la Guerre Future en restant là à ne rien faire ? Rires * Ce n'est pas en flânant que vous vous attirerez les faveurs du Cercle intérieur, Gardien(ne). * Un(e) Gardien(ne) se reposant entre deux aventures, c'est plutôt rare. * Vous restez là, à ne rien dire. Je n'arrive pas à décider si vous êtes stupide ou incroyablement sage. Autre * Oui ? * Bien ... Très bien ... * Accepteriez-vous d'être notre épée ? * Je vois les cicatrices du temps et de la guerre. * Vous portez les traces de la guerre. * Tout n'est qu'une question de subtilité. * On raconte que vous avez l'étoffe d'un héros : prouvez-le ! * Vous êtes une guerre à part entière, Titan. C'est quelque chose que j'admire. * Titan. Un(e) guerrier (-ère) comme vous ??? la gloire de la lutte. * Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous. L'avenir peut nous glisser entre les doigts si facilement. * [ She has been silent for so long. No one has seen her in years. But I have faith.] Catégorie:Dialogues